vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Klicken
Hi, VroniPlag Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Seite 349. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Nerd wp (Diskussion) 28. Mär. 2011, 14:50 Dr-Titel Hi. Du hattest meine Änderungen rückgängig gemacht mit der Begründung: "Erklärtes Ziel ist die kritische Auseinandersetzung, nicht Nachweiserbringung. Praxis bisher: Dr. schreiben wir." Bei ersterem kann ich Dir zustimmen, wenn Du damit meinst, dass nicht wir es sind, die P. den "Dr." aberkennen werden/können. Das liegt natürlich voll und ganz bei der Uni Tübingen. (Demgemäß ist natürlich auch die "Rückgabe" des "Dr.", wie im anderen prominenten Fall geschehen, nicht möglich.) Nichtsdestotrotz meine ich aber, dass wir tatsächlich auch mit unserer Arbeit einen großen Teil zur Nachweiserbringung beitragen. Die Evidenz der Fragmente ist m.E. schon beachtlich - mindestens bezeugen sie, dass P. enorm schlampig gearbeitet hat. Bzgl. der bisherigen Praxis würde ich gerne eine Diskussion anstoßen: wie an anderer Stelle bereits gesagt, müssen wir den "Dr." nicht bringen. In keinem Literaturverzeichnis, keiner Literaturdatenbank und auch keiner wissenschaftlichen Arbeit werden die "Dr."s etc. der Autoren mitgeführt. Müssen wir dann ausgerechnet bei einem Projekt, bei dem die "kritische Auseinandersetzung" geführt wird, ob eine Dissertation wissenschaftlichen Anforderungen genügt oder doch nur ein mehr oder weniger gelungenes "Kompilat" anderer Arbeiten darstellt, den Autoren bzw. die Autorin des Untersuchungsobjekts als "Dr." führen? Ich glaube nicht! Daher ist mein Vorschlag: Neue Praxis: Dr. konsequent weglassen. Graf Isolan 16:00, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Das ist eine interessante Frage. Ich würde mit beiden Varianten, so sie durchgängig angewendet werden, zufrieden sein. Allerdings ungern den Wechsel mittendrin einleiten, bevor Fr. Saß und Hr. Pröfrock ihre Doktorgrade aberkannt bekommen haben. Die Kritiker schlafen nämlich nicht, und die Vorwürfe in unsere Richtung sind sehr zahlreich und vielseitig. Die könnten auf den Vorwurf einer "Vorwegnahme der Entscheidung" oder so kommen. Daher würde ich auch ungern einen Wechsel sehen, der auf der Hauptseite begründet wird, das könnte wie Aktionismus/Vorwegnahme in Ermangelung sonstiger Neuigkeiten aussehen, oder wie Stimmungsmache. Und das wäre ja falsch, denn wir haben so viel Material, dass Hr. Pröfrock sich auf ein heißes Wochenende rein bezüglich der Faktenlage zu seinem "Werk" einstellen kann. Die Fakten, die man bei ihm noch ausgraben kann, entlarven ihn immer mehr als Täuscher, Betrüger und Lügner. Weiters versucht er seine Wähler für dumm zu verkaufen. Und erzählt, er hätte den "selbsternannten Wissenschaftskritikern" das Heft aus der Hand genommen. Das Wochenende jetzt kann rein auf Faktenbasis zeigen, dass die Wiki-Beitragenden es sind, die einem selbsternannten Wissenschaftler das Heft aus der Hand genommen haben. Die Frage, wie wir den Verfasser der Arbeit nennen wollen, sehe ich da vor dem Hintergrund dieser Spannung eher am Rande. Danke übrigens für Deine vielen Beiträge! Martin Klicken 16:24, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Sehr durchdachte Argumentation - Kritiker deuten ja allerlei - vorzugsweise parteipolitische - Beweggründe in diese m.E. wissenschaftspolitisch notwendige Arbeit hinein. Also lassen wir die "Dr."s ruhig erst mal stehen. (Obwohl ich in Zukunft gerne eine einheitliche andere Praxis sehen würde.) :: Die Bemerkung MCPs, er habe den "selbsternannten Wissenschaftskritikern" das Heft aus der Hand genommen, kann ja wohl nur als elaborierter Witz interpretiert werden. :: Danke übrigens für die Blumen! Graf Isolan 22:57, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) "Gegend um Kiel, Informatik, Autor Sozialdemokrat" Die Idee finde ich klasse. Allerdings: "Informatik" halte ich zwar nicht für unmöglich, aber aus mehrerlei Gründen für extrem schwierig: 1. Die Standards "informatischer" Texte sind aktuell noch weit von geisteswissenschaftlichen bzw. juristischen wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten entfernt. 2. Zudem kommt bei Dissertationen in den Ing.-Wissenschaften hinzu, dass dort sowieso immer ein Netz von Zuträgern (Hiwi/Bachelor- bzw. Masterabsolvent/Diplomand -> Doktorand -> Habil.) als legitim gilt und "am Institut verfertigte" Arbeiten und Ergebnisse fast schon standardmäßig "inkludiert" werden. Die Übergänge zwischen Komplettplagiat und "betreuter Arbeit" sind in diesem Bereich also schon seit Jahren "fließend". Dennoch - bzw. gerade deshalb - würde ich ein solches Projekt und die Erarbeitung von Standards, wie sie bei KTvG, VS und MP entwickelt wurden bzw. zur Anwendung gebracht werden, begrüßen und unterstützen. Als promovierter Mathematiker und diplomierter Informatiker würde ich auch gerne mein Scherflein beitragen. Gleichzeitig aber sollte man die Schiene: "Süddeutschland, Jura, Autor konservativ" ebenfalls weiterverfolgen. Vielleicht gibt es da ja tatsächlich ein System, das es ebenfalls aufzudecken gilt. Graf Isolan 16:18, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Datum im Barcode Nur eine Kleinigkeit: Der SKM-Barcode zeigt bei "Stand" den 10.04.2001. Richtig wäre 11.04.2001. Kenn mich hier nicht so aus und kann es nicht selbst korrigieren. Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Erfolg beim Plagiatefinden -- 109.90.162.181 15:25, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Barcode SKM Hi, Klicken. Die Frags sind, bis auf S. 58/59, nun eingearbeitet: Skm/Koch-Mehrin-2001. Es gibt Differenzen zu Skm/Barcode-Seiten, die für mich nicht ganz erklärbar sind. Da müßtest Du was zu sagen.Mein Vorschlag wäre, daß wir Skm/Barcode-Seiten abschaffen und den Code an Skm/Koch-Mehrin-2001 orientieren. Ansonsten wäre das Doppelarbeit, die zudem wenig transparent ist, da man die Angaben zum Code nicht verifizieren kann. Prof. Dr. Prometheus 20:27, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Witzige Idee, die Barcode-Seiten abschaffen, weil es Unterschiede zum Stand von Koch-Mehrin-2001 gibt. Die Seiten im Barcode habe ich persönlich nochmal geprüft. Wie wäre es, anstatt die Seite abzuschaffen, einfach die neuen Seiten dort einzutragen? ISt das zu kompliziert? Wenn Du einen automatischen Barcode willst, der jeden Kategoriefehler und sonstigen Unsinn 1:1 abbildet, dann mach Dir selbst einen automatischen und schmeiss den existierenden raus. Der steht nämlich inzwischen schon ein bisschen für Qualität. Ich will den Barcode lieber manuell weiter updaten. Seite 98 z.B. ist natürlich drin, hab ich selbst geprüft und als Fragment angelegt. Wer hat denn das Fragment dazu verschlampt? Und was ist so schwierig daran, bei neuen Seiten diese für den Barcode zu registrieren? Einfach reinschreiben. Oder abschaffen, klar, das geht einfacher. Sonst mach doch ein automatisches Skript. Ich lagere dann den Barcode auf ein eigenes Blog aus, da steht er dann für Qualität. So kann ich dann sichergehen, dass nicht irgendwelche Pröfrock-Seiten im Koch-Mehrin-Barcode auftauchen (hätten wir heute gehabt!) oder völlig richtig zitierte Einzeiler mit drin landen! Martin Klicken 23:42, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Die Seiten 129 und 132 so wie sie auf der Seite Skm/Koch-Mehrin-2001 stehen, kommen natürlich zur Zeit '''nicht '''in den Barcode! Sie sind offensichtlich höchstens verdächtig, aber keine klaren Plagiate. Seite 129 ist ja wohl ein Witz! Geht's noch? Einen schnelleren Weg, die Glaubwürdigkeit des ganzen Projekts an die Wand zu fahren, gibt es ja wohl nicht! So ein halber Satz. Könnte sich die Gegenseite nicht schöner wünschen. Wenn wir die "Übersichtsseite", als Maßstab nehmen, können wir auch gleich einpacken. Martin Klicken 00:01, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du die Skripten, die du zur Barcodegenerierung verwendest, online stellen? Damit mehr Leute die Moeglichkeit haben, den Barcode zu generieren. Will jetzt nicht was EIgenes aufreissen oder von GuttenPlag was uebernehmen, da du ja schon alles angepasst zu haben scheinst. Der Barcode braeuchte naemlich z.B. jetzt ein Update! ;) : Der Code ist sehr einfach, aber in einer interpretierten Sprache, zu der man sich erst die Entwicklungsumgebung installieren muss. Martin Klicken 23:42, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: :: Hat diese Sprache auch einen Namen? ;) --fiesh ::: IDL Interactive Data Language :::: :::: Hmm gut, dazu muesste ich ein Portage Overlay installieren... dann mach's doch besser du und entschuldige meine Frage! ;) Ideal waere natuerlich ein httpd mit cgi, der das ganze ausfuehrt und ausgibt. Ich weiss leider auch nicht, wie das mit den Kaesten geht. Das "wir" kam ganz einfach daraus, dass "wir" im IRC darueber diskutierten und einstimmig der Ansicht waren, dass wir einen solchen Disclaimer einbauen sollten. Von dem her finde ich es nicht gut, wenn du ihn einfach rausnimmst. Bau ihn doch bitte wieder ein oder diskutiere es im IRC. Wie die Uni Heidelberg uns indirekt diskreditiert, das ist nicht in Ordnung. Fiesh 09:27, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ich habe auf Deiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet. Im Übrigen ist anzumerken, dass die Uni "uns" nicht diskreditiert hat, sondern um ihren Ruf fürchtet und ihre eigenständige Fähigkeit unterstreichen möchte, diesen Vorfall selbst zu handhaben. Dabei haben sie die unglückliche Formulierung gewählt "unabhängig von irgendwelchen Internet-Quellen" oder so ähnlich. Von dieser fühlst Du Dich anscheinend angegriffen und zu einer Entgegnung aufgefordert. Dazu möchte ich Dich bitten, diese im Blog, auf deinem Profil, in einem Interview, bei Twitter, auf einer Homepage, als Email an die Redaktion oder als Beitrag in einer Diskussionsseite zu schreiben, den Du signierst. Das mit "wir" auf der ersten Seite im Disclaimer zu schreiben, trage ich nicht mit. Alternativ könnte das sachlicher umformuliert werden und das "wir" entfernt, aber ich sehe auch nicht die Relevanz für das SKM-Wiki, die diese Entgegnung auf so prominenter Stelle rechtfertigt. Eher trägt das für alle Besucher der Seite auf den ersten Blick erkennbar eine Gekränktheit zur Schau, die unnötig ist, denn diejenigen, die sich mit Selbstzweifeln zu plagen haben, sind die von der Universität und nicht wir. Schließlich sind wir sehr viel erfolgreicher bisher in der Aufdeckung von Plagiaten und könnten sogar darüber stehen. Martin Klicken 09:55, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC)